Nightmares
by GabsterN2N
Summary: Some ghosts are never gone, and some memories will haunt you until you're brave enough to move on from them. Henry wishes her sweet dreams, but Natalie gets night visions that are anything but sweet. But Henry is.


Sweat coated Natalie's body as she sat up in bed abruptly, gasping for her breath, feeling like someone was choking her, and like she was falling. Natalie tried to yell but nothing came out and she whipped the blankets off and continued trying to catch her breath as she began sobbing and tears ran down her cheeks, falling to the bed sheet.

Natalie closed her eyes and thought about her dream. Her mom was there. That's all she could ever remember about these nightmares. She had them multiple times a week – and had been getting them since her mom left 3 months prior. Natalie figured most people would just dream about their mom and cry but she had nightmares.

Her blood rushed, her heart pounded, and she was scared when woke up. But she wasn't sure what she was afraid of. But she knew one thing – she missed her mom. Natalie squeezed her pillow and cried, hoping her Dad wouldn't hear.

Natalie reached for her phone, seeing she had a text message. It was from 4 hours ago, around 11 from Henry.

**Hey, I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to call you tonight, got really busy! Sweet dreams, I love you, I'll see you tomorrow. Call me if you're still in the mood to talk! Xoxo – love you. I already said that, didn't I ;) **

Natalie smiled through her tears, and dialed him. She had been practically ignoring him the past few weeks. She felt bad, but she was just never ready to say anything about anything but music and school. Natalie knew Henry deserved better in a relationship, but it was so hard to trust him when the person a child relies on the most (or is supposed to) had just left her. Natalie and her mom were never close, but now they were further apart. And as horrible as things had been – they could never be that good again.

Henry's phone rung off the hook, and Natalie found herself crying harder, the stoic ringing reminding her of the one time she tried to get back in touch with her mom – who never picked up that call.

"Pick up." Natalie whispered desperately.

"Nat?" Henry's exhausted, scruffy voice asked. Natalie sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Henry whispered.

"I…I miss her." Natalie admitted, her voice cracking.

"I'm going to call you right back, okay?" Henry said gently. Natalie was shocked, because Henry always threw his undivided attention at her.

"Fine." She murmured, still crying, and she heard the phone click on the other line. Natalie just took a deep breath and snuggled into bed, closing her eyes and trying to stop the heaves from her chest, and the tears in her eyes but neither would stop.

When Natalie heard footsteps in the hall she tried really hard to keep quiet, thinking her Dad had heard. The last thing she needed was her depressed Dad acting like everything was okay, and trying to help her deal with everything when he was still in denial about it.

She heard her bedroom door open but didn't turn to look, maybe she could pretend to be asleep. Natalie felt a hand gently stroke her bare shoulder, and run down the soft fabric of her tank top.

"Hey." A familiar voice whispered tiredly. Natalie sat up and turned, seeing Henry's brown eyes sparkle even in the darkness, she saw him smile. Henry wiped the tears that were still falling from Natalie's eyes, and rubbed her arm.

"Come here." He said and pulled her close, and Natalie let it all go. She sighed, and heaved, and sobbed into his chest, him stroking her hair and whispering calming things to her. At last, she was soothed enough for them to talk.

"I keep having nightmares. About her." She whispered. Henry realized how much of a small child she seemed like. Calling someone in, in the middle of the night because of nightmares.

But this wasn't a monster in the closet or under the bed Natalie was scared of – it was Henry. And everyone and everything she ever loved, because she didn't trust any of it. It could all vanish. Just like her mom. Natalie shared this all with Henry.

"I hate seeing you cry." Henry told her. "But I'm glad…I'm happy…about this, and I know that sounds bad, but you've been shutting me out since the dance, since she left. And now…you're finally letting me in." Henry said. "And I'm so happy that you're willing to talk to me now." Henry whispered, and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"How did you get in?" Natalie asked.

"Spare key you guys keep in the birdhouse." Natalie nodded.

"Thank you for coming." She whispered.

"Of course." Henry kissed her again. "I can stay…if you want to keep talking, or until you fall asleep, or…."

"No, it's fine. Go home, my dad would…."

"What's going on in here?" Dan asked, flipping the light on and barging into the room. "Why the hell are you here?" He asked – he was pretty grumpy at night. He didn't even pretend to be a perfect, loving, level-headed father. "What's going on?" Dan repeated himself and Henry stood up quickly.

"I called him." Natalie whispered. "In these wee hours of the morning?" Dan cried. Henry giggled on the inside at Mr. Goodman's phrasing.

"I..I needed him." Natalie muttered, exhaustedly rubbing her head.

"Well you're both fucking crazy if you think YOU'RE" Dan pointed at Natalie "Not in serious trouble. Having your boyfriend over, in your bed, at what, 4 in the god damn morning?" Dan yelled.

"He wasn't IN my bed, he was sitting, Dad, chill the fuck out."

"Excuse me?" Dan asked. "You – out. Now. Before I call your parents." Henry nodded, and slipped his coat on. He looked awkwardly at Mr. Goodman, and then back at Natalie who looked near tears again.

"Tomorrow we'll talk more, okay? Promise." He whispered in her ear, and kissed her gently. "Goodnight Mr…."

"Save it." Dan interrupted as Henry walked out, and downstairs. Dan just looked at his daughter.

"Why is here? It couldn't wait…."

"No, it couldn't." Natalie spat. "Because unlike you, Henry doesn't just push my feelings aside." She added.

"Wh…uh..what did…." Natalie interrupted her stuttering father and snapped

"We talked about mom. He'll talk about her with me."

"Natalie, I….."

"It's fine. Just leave, please. I'm tired." Dan gazed at his daughter for a long time, shut his eyes, sighed, and nodded. He left her alone in her room, turning the light off and shutting the door. Natalie woke up 2 hours later.

This time, her nightmare was about her Dad. He left too. Natalie immediately jumped out of bed and ran to her Dad's room, to be sure he was there. He wasn't. Natalie felt herself grow dizzy, and begin to cry, when her Dad came up behind her. Natalie realized he had come from the bathroom down the hall.

"Nat, why are you up?"

"Nightmares."


End file.
